riseofaesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Houston Kitchener
Nightmen When Kitchener was wounded during the attack on the St. Louis Aeroplex three years ago it was because he was pulling a wounded Red Hand out of the field of fire. While not much was made of this in the media, the fact that such a highly placed city dweller risked his life to save a Red Hand spread among the tribe and from them to other Nightmen. High Society and Social Sir Houston still remains one of the most eligible bachelors in St. Louis. He has been seen escorting all the appropriate eligible ladies to events and has been seen in the company of starlets and noble daughters alike. The fact that he was Duchess Foxfern's escort on the night she was assassinated and nearly lost his life attempting to protect her has made him a romantic figure. But his interactions with ladies he's escorting always seems to be colored by the death of the Duchess while under his protection. Religious Affiliations Sir Houston is known as an outspoken proponent of the Order of Life. He's known for speaking at gatherings about the need for "Strong men and women of character to stand together to protect those who cannot protect themselves, regardless of their race, upbringing, or political affiliation". Political Affiliation While Sir Houston does not espouse any one particular political party affiliation, he has spoken out against things like the Nightman Registration Act and policies that threaten the well-being of the King's subjects overall. He has been heard to say that "As a Knight, I serve the King and his interests. The good of his subjects is always foremost in the King's mind, therefore as his servant, it is foremost in mine". Military A Colonel in the Royal Marines, Sir Houston has transformed the Marine detachment in the St. Louis Aeroplex into one of the most adaptable and capable fighting units in any city of light. His introduction of the Rescue Marine's cudgel and their subdual tactics into their doctrine have been adopted by Aeroplex garrisons throughout the Empire. For his defense of the Aeroplex, he was awarded the Victoria Cross and Knighted. He is one of only three officers ever to be knighted while on active duty. Nobility and the Court He carries great favor at court and among nobles who feel a sense of responsibility to their subjects and citizens. His sense of noblesse oblige puts him at odds with the nobility that sees subjects and citizens as vassals. Having been given his knighthood for action rather than birth, some nobles have referred to him as an upstart, speaking of him in the same way they do Earl MacFarlane. He and Earl MacFarlane are known to be good friends. Criminal and Underworld Kitchener is a boyscout. A powerful, well-placed boyscout. Since he took over security of the Aeroplex, large scale criminal dealings there have been driven out, or far underground. While law enforcement is not the Marine's mission, the broad nature of his authority in seeing to the security of the Aeroplex has brought the marines and criminal elements into conflict. Previous Entry for Major Kitchener: Major Houston "Hugh" Kitchener - Æster Rescue Marine Major Kitchener is Æster Marine liaison for the St. Louis Aeroplex that, like any aeroplex in a British city of light, operates differently than the rest of the city. Within the aeroplex, civilian services are backed by both Royal Army and Navy personnel, which support the constabulary and fire brigades throughout the structure. Aeroplex defensive gunnery is manned and run by the Royal Navy, and a permanent garrison of Royal Æster Marines stands at the ready for deployment via air- or æster-ship. The experienced ship’s marines, hardened by the dangerous world of inter-ship combat in the Æster, are part strike force, part defensive force and part peacekeepers in the Aeroplex. Keeping the hard-charging marines in check and primed for battle is a difficult task but is Major Kitchener's primary role and familiar territory for an officer like him. More difficult is his job as liaison between the garrison and the rest of the aeroplex. Major Kitchener treads a political minefield between the marines, other military services, civilian authorities and a plethora of organizations, from unions in the lower wards to nobles in the Manor Ward. The job as liaison tests his mettle more than leaping headlong into the Æster to save an Æster Mad crew from a burning ship. The duty is part of his rotation and grooming for high rank, but it’s maddening to him to be so idle. As a Rescue Marine, "Hugh" has spent his entire career keeping ahead of the pack, maintaining razor-sharp focus on peak physical performance and skill in his chosen profession. Now, he sits behind a desk arguing with politicians. He understands his role and the importance of the experience, but he longs for the tight-knit crews of the rescue ships and the camaraderie forged looking after one another's lives. He sometimes chafes at the wealthy and nobility, with their incessant political arguments and sense of entitlement. However, interacting with them is his job, so he looks to the marines under his command for sanity. The Rescue Marine possesses a different perspective from that of the regular marines under his command. Initially, this lack of familiarity was cause of some difficulties as the two worked out how to best work together. Those differences have made the regulars much more effective at their duties in the Aeroplex. Kitchener's Rescue Marine skills have given the regulars more tools to cope with situations in which lethality may not be necessary. The aeroplex marines have taken to carrying the rescue marine cudgel as part of their regular gear. Kitchener drives them hard, keeping them at peak performance; he knows that when the time comes, there will be no room for error. Those entitled noblemen and women's lives will be in military hands. The Major is highly respected for his unwavering commitment by both his subordinates and superiors. Major Kitchener is also one of the most eligible bachelors in the aeroplex. In his grooming for high rank, it is assumed that he will need to be properly married. Part of his routine is to be trotted out at influential parties and other functions, and introduced to the eligible young ladies of the appropriate status. The matchmakers of the city keep a close eye on the dashing officer of the aeroplex His name has begun to show up in the society papers, and obscurity is quickly becoming a thing of the past for this officer.